1. Technical Field
This document relates to endodontic instruments and methods for their use. For example, this document relates to novel endodontic instruments that are radially compressible and methods for their use.
2. Background Information
Endodontic instruments can be used for cleaning and enlarging the endodontic cavity space (ECS), also known as the root canal system of a human tooth. Much of the background of endodontic instrument design and development, including numerous improvements in design and functionality, has been described by the Applicant in detail in previous patent applications and grants, such as: U.S. Pat. No. 9,351,803 (titled “Endodontic Instruments with Offset Centers of Mass), U.S. Pat. No. D750,246 (titled “Endodontic Device”), U.S. Pat. No. 8,932,056 (titled “Swaggering Endodontic Instruments”), U.S. Pat. No. 8,882,504 (titled “Swaggering Endodontic Instruments”), U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,476 (titled “Endodontic Instruments for Preparing Endodontic Cavity Spaces”), U.S. Pat. No. 8,454,361 (titled “Swaggering Endodontic Instruments”), U.S. Pat. No. 7,955,078 (titled “Endodontic Instruments for Preparing Endodontic Cavity Spaces”), U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,056 (titled “Endodontic Instrument having Reversed Helix”), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,484 (titled “Critical Path Endodontic Instruments for Preparing Endodontic Cavity Spaces”).